


All the times Star wore Marco's hoodie

by DollyDork



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: A little bit of angst, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Battle of Mewni spoilers, F/M, Fluff, Hoodies, Marco's thoughts get a bit frisky there but not much, One Shot, POV changes between Star and Marco all the time, Romance, let's not forget that Marco is a 14yo boy guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollyDork/pseuds/DollyDork
Summary: From stealing to having it handed to her, all the times Star wore Marco's hoodie (and what it meant to both of them).





	All the times Star wore Marco's hoodie

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, my first work for Star vs FOE fandom, I hope you like it. Been quite some time since I last wrote, so I'm a bit insecure. 
> 
> English is not my first language, not beta-read and was posted from a cellphone. If the format turns weird, let me know.

The first time Star ever thought of wearing one of Marco's hoodies was on a rainy saturday morning. It was one of those lazy days when you have enough energy to run 10 miles and yet doesn't want to get up from your bed to do a single thing. Although there was a little frizzling, the sky was not entirely grey, signaling that it would be a sunny afternoon. 

Marco was still in bed when Star got downstairs, greeting Mrs. Diaz with a big smile.

-Hi, Mrs. Diaz! 

-Well, good morning, Star! Didn't think you'd be up so early today, it's saturday! 

-Yeah, me neither! -The girl chuckled -Can I help with anything? 

-We ran out of bread and usually Marco gets it for me but since you volunteered... 

-Don't worry Mrs. Diaz, leave it up to me!- she said, already hopping to the exit.

-Star, sweetie, it's a bit cold, you might want to take a coat! Now we don't want a sick magical princess, do we? -Mrs Diaz said playfully, and Star flinched at the thought, all the nasty flus she's got in her life flying past her memory. 

-Irk! Got it, thankyoubyyye! 

She looked at the three coats hanging by the door, noticing that she left her own in her room. Too lazy to go upstairs, she took one of Marco's spare hoodies, pulling the cap over her head to be protected from the reminiscent rain, and as the bubbly teen walked out, she mindlessly noticed Marco's very pleasant smell ingrained into the piece of fabric. 

~x~

The second time Star wore Marco's hoodie was inside her wand. That counted as one of the most terrifying moments of her short life, but having it with her was somewhat comforting, a reminder that she would never truly be alone. Her best friend's smell grounded her from all the crazy stuff going on, reminding her that she had to get out, to the real world where he'd be waiting to go on adventures together, as it should be.

~x~ 

The third time Star wore Marco's hoodie, she was still in denial about her feelings for him. 

Star already knew about the almost therapeutical effect that the simple red garnment had over her. It didn't matter how stressed she was, or sad, whenever she saw one of Marco's hoodies around the house the bad feelings would go away just like that. If she so much felt the remaining scent of Marco in it, she'd feel safe and sound, and that was exactly how she felt now, hiding in her room with a freshly-stolen hoodie that Marco had left in the bathroom after a shower. Maybe it was just her brain telling her and since she and Marco were always fine together in any situation, it was only logical that a reminder of his physical presence was enough to make her happy and all putty while he was away, or whatever. 

(Denial is a bitch.)

~x~ 

After the third time, Star stopped counting. It was seriously an issue now. 

She kept a supply of stolen hoodies hidden in the closet and wore them any time she was sure not to be seen. Marco had started to ask his mom if she'd seen a couple of them, because there were some missing. 

"I have to be more cautious", Star decided. From that day on, she exchanged the ones that had already lost the scent with fresh ones instead of taking a new one every time. Marco stopped asking. 

~x~ 

-Star, I'm back! What do you wanna... Star?! 

-Oh hey Marco! You're early today. -Replied the magical princess without lifting her eyes from her phone, too amused with a new gaming app to pay attention. 

Marco left his karate bag on the ground and studied the girl laying on the couch, aproaching slowly with a lifted eyebrow. 

-Um, Star... why are you wearing my hoodie? 

Star shot up, back as straight as a board. "Damn, I forgot! Ok, act cool about it, It's no big deal..." 

-A-ah you see, Marco, you left this one here on the couch a-and I was a bit cold! So I thought, why not? I bet my BESTIE won't mind, right?? And and it's really comfy and fashionable, plus I look suuuper cute in red! Hahaha!!

-Woa Star, breathe! I don't mind. Anyway, you can choose the movie for tonight while I take a shower. -He said casually, going upstairs as if nothing happened. 

Once in his own room, he closed the door  
and burried his blushing face in the pillow, groaning. 

Marco knew two things for sure: he most certainly did not leave a hoodie on the couch and he most certainly agreed: Star looks really cute in red. 

~x~

Marco seeing her with his hoodie for the first time was a milestone in Star's habit. It meant that she had his permission to do so, or at least he didn't mind it and for that she was glad. Little by little her inhibitions fell loose, and she stopped being ashamed of wearing Marco's hoodie around himself. Whenever he mindlessly left it around, he could be sure that once he returned, Star would be there, drapped in it like a cat with a satisfyed smile. 

-Oh no, seems like I was robbed. Again. - Marco would put on a show and say it dramatically, rolling his eyes before retiring to his bedroom to grab another hoodie, Star's laugh echoing from his back. 

Star never noticed the burning in his cheeks every time it happened and the smile that was almost too smug for a playful situation. 

(These kinds of situations may or may not have made Marco open his eyes to his blatant crush that has been going on for a while on Star Butterfly, his best friend and only girl he could ever find beautiful wearing his hoodie. Not even Jackie would fit so snuggly in it like Star. Maybe it was because of the matching red tiara.) 

(Denial is a bitch)

~x~ 

-So... I've seen Star wearing your hoodie lately...- Mr Diaz pointed to his son. -Are you guys dating? 

-WHAT? Dad, no! She just likes to wear it, okay? 

-Oh, really? -The man asked, putting down the knife he used to chop vegetables and looking straight into Marco's eyes. -Do you like her? 

-No! I don't like Star romantically, why does everyone thinks we're more than friends? I'm happy just being friends, okay? 

-Okay. -Mr. Diaz shrugged, resuming his cooking. Marco gave a relieved sigh and made his way out of the kitchen, but stopped at the sound of his father's playful tone. -Now repeat it with more conviction a couple times and it might become true! 

The boy stomped out, groaning. 

~x~

-Star, can you have my hoodie for a while? The guys need help with painting the school's festival banner and I don't wanna get it dirty. It won't take long. -The latino boy stated, taking off his hoodie and placing it on Star's hands, who immediatly put it on. 

-Sure, Marco! Have fun!

-Hey Star! Nice hoodie! 

-Thanks Jackie, it's actually Marco's!

-Yeah, that's what boyfriends are for! 

It was too late to deny anything as Jackie skateboarded through the hall, leaving a dumbstruck Star, wondering how to tell Marco that his crush now thought they were dating. 

~x~ 

 

After getting the green light to wear Marco's hoodies, Star got greedy. 

Sometimes Marco would come into her room and retrieve all of them because he had none in his own wardrobe. It was fun to see his exasperated face when he did that, but what Marco didn't know was: Star kept one of them very well hidden, just in case. 

That night, as she laid down with said hoodie over her frilly 'jamjams', Ludo once again tried to steal her wand, causing enough ruckus to wake Marco and the boy quickly came to help on battle. Both teens fell into their usual fighting stance, and as the monsters retreated, Marco finally noticed Star. 

His hoodie barely covered past her backside, milky white legs bare to his eyes for the first time in such an intimate way. Of course he had seen her legs before at the beach, but that was socially acceptable. Not once Marco had seen the princess display her skin freely in short shorts or skirts like other normal girls, pherhaps because of her royal upbringing, and finally it downed on him: she has a very feminine body underneath all the glitter and sparkly clothes she wears every day.

The urge to touch was almost unbearable, and that's what snapped the teen out of his trance. Star Butterfly was his best friend! He shouldn't be oggling her like that, even though she was indeed wearing his hoodie to bed... wait a second. Star was wearing ONLY his hoodie to bed??? 

-Whew! Thanks for the help here Marco, how dare Ludo attack while I have my beauty sleep?! 

-Umm... S-Star? I think... you should...-Marco stuttered, pointing at her legs, his blushing face making clear what was in his mind. 

The princess looked at herself and with a swift movement, pulled her nightgown from under the hoodie. It must have ridden up during the fight and she didn't notice. Equally embarassed but not as much, she plays with her hair, avoiding the awkwardness of looking at her best friend's eyes. 

-Well... I gueeeeess I'm going back to my room now, and totally forget the fact that you wear my hoodie also in bed because that's like... totally normal, right? Anyway, goodnight Star, bye! 

In the privacy of his own room, Marco buried his face on the pillow (something that he has been doing a lot lately), the image of Star's smooth legs and her middrift covered only by the the piece of clothing he used every day burning under his eyelids. To his own dismay, he was actually disapointed with the fact that the princess was in fact wearing her own pajamas underneath. 

The teen knew he wasn't going to sleep, not anymore, not with the thoughts of putting his hands on Star's thighs, how pretty the contrast between her imaculate clear tone and his darker one would be, to feel the delicate skin under his own rough fingers. 

There was no coming back. Marco had a real thing going on for his beautiful best friend and roomate, and he was doomed. 

\--x--

The days went by without much change. Star still chased Oskar. Marco still chased Jackie. Both of them secretly thought of each other 24/7. Their friendship was smooth-sailing as always. 

By that point, Star already knew about her crush on her best friend. The fact that Marco went to the ball with Jackie was a bitchslap, unclear feelings coming to surface, and she was okay. She could pretend. Star Butterfly wants Marco Diaz to be happy with Jackie Lynn Thomas, his childhood sweetheart. 

On the other hand, Marco was in denial. He couldn't like Star. She's a princess from another dimension, he's an Earth Turd, simple as that. She's the light of his life, and one day she is going back to Mewni and be queen and marry some prince. Marco Diaz wants Star Butterfly, future Queen of Mewni, to be happy. And when she marries the king-to-be, he will be by her side. There is no harm in wanting to also have a darling lady on his arm to remind him that he's not alone, right? That he totally doesn't want to be the one on the altar, the one who's going to help Star rule. Such a reckless girl, she will need protection, she will need someone to keep her grounded. Marco will make sure to see with his own eyes that her chosen one is worthy. 

(Sometimes Marco has to tell himself that they're both 14, and he shouldn't be thinking any of these things, too much drama for a teen. He likes Jackie. Star is his best friend. The end.) 

(He really does like Jackie. Denial is still a bitch, anyway.)

\--×-- 

To say that the Song Day was a surprise would be an understatement. Marco was shocked. It couldn't be. He and Star? Pfff. What a joke. 

She even stopped using his hoodies. He'd leave them around the house only to come back and find them exactly where he left them. Star must be so disgusted by the prospect of being with him that she probably doesn't want to give anyone any more ideas. 

He should stop having these hopeless feelings and focus on his lovely girlfriend. 

\--x--

Star confessed in front of everyone. Then she ran. 

She ran because it was for the best. She ran because she didn't want to hear what Marco had to say. She ran to protect him, and his precious family, on the precious dimension called Earth that she learned to love and cherish with all her heart. 

And as she ran to seemingly never come back, she took one last indulging piece with her. 

Star Butterfly returned to Mewni forever, a red hoodie tied over her shoulders as a memento of the best times in her life. 

\--x--

It could have been by far the worst day of his life, if she didn't magically soar through the sky, very much alive and as beautiful as always. 

Toffee was gone. Ludo went on a self-discovery quest. King River was back, Moon was also back to being a respectable Queen after almost losing her daughter and they had a lot of work to do on rebuilding the kingdom, but most importantly, Star was fine. 

Marco found her sitting on the roof, at the top of her tower. Minding his steps, he made his way to her side and sat quietly, enjoying the night view for a moment. They stayed in silence for a long time, basking on the fact that they were both alive, together again after the most dramatic moments of their lives. 

The princess shivered a bit with the wind, and without thinking, Marco took off his hoodie, drapping it on her shoulders. The sight of red mashing with the yellow of her hair was so natural and familiar that the boy felt a pang in his heart. Star died. Star was here, she was fine, and she was wearing his hoodie again. Chasing away the tears that welled up in his eyes, he finally met her sight. 

She was smilling. The kind of smile that could outshine the sun, end wars, make flowers bloom on concrete. And it was for him. God, he adored her. 

Not being able to hold back anymore, Marco started sobbing, his whole body shaking. He pulled the princess by the waist, a powerful embrace that wouldn't be broken for a good time, hiding his head on her chest, occasionally rubbing his face on her narrow shoulder, neck and cheeks. It was an ugly cry, and Star consoled him for as long as it took, nimble fingers buried into his hair, and soothing reassurances that everything was okay, they were safe now. 

At some point it stopped. It was just two teens breathing deeply together, tangled in a mess of arms, legs and dried tears. Marco lifted his head and brown met blue in a fierce gaze contest. His caloused hand found it's way to Star's face, thumb brushing her birthmark gently. 

-Don't you ever leave me again, Star. 

His voice was croaked and unused, but the seriousness of his tone caugh Star unguarded. She feebly nodded with her head, uncapable of letting his sight go.

-Do you promise? -He asked, gripping her chin with pressure enough not to hurt. 

-I-I promise, Marco. 

That seemed to sufice, as the boy's eyes softened and his hand fell back to his lap. 

 

When Queen Moon found them sleeping on the roof, it was well past midnight. Star had her head tucked on Marco's chest, wearing his garnment over her dress. The boy didn't seem to mind the cold breeze, wrapped snuggly over her daughter's body like a blanket. It should have fazed the her, but after his display of bravery earlier that day, she let it pass. 

Moon wondered what would be of their relationship now that her daughter confessed her feelings and Marco's were as blatant as hers. Should she cancel the ball that she had planned on Star's 15th birthday to find her suitors?

Taking Star's wand, she conjured a safe bubble around to keep them from falling off or being cold. Satisfied with her work, Moon took off, not knowning that Star was awake. 

The girl sighed happily into her best friend's tshirt. She had a bit of an idea on what are Marco's feelings for her, even though no confession was made. Surprisingly enough, she had no hurry to discover. They're young. They've got time to figure things out together. 

And most importantly, Star had the rest of her life to steal Marco's hoodies (and hopefully kisses too) whenever she wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments would make this girl here very very happy :) I'm planning on making another Star vs FOE work soon, a multi-chapter coffee shop AU so please let me know anything you'd like to see. Thanks for reading! 
> 
> DollyDork~


End file.
